clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Krader
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=The Lego Group |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=David P. Smith |other_voice_actors= |name=Krader |gender=Male |nickname(s)=*Cragster Compadre (Flain) *The Rock Smasher *Fella (Vulk) *Guy (Vulk) |friends=Kooky Cookie (best friend) |basis=Crane |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Krader is a Cragster Mixel. Bio Krader: He's a tough, no nonsense guy with a giant hand that can dig through anything. Coverage Early life Little is known about Krader's early life. However, he started collecting Ceramic Figurines at one point in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Mixels") While relaxing with Teslo in the Mine, he managed to get bowled over by the Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix. ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other characters, he realized Teslo has the last one. Once Cheeky Chocolate got control of the Cookironi, Krader burrows out of the ground, knocking her skywards and the Cookironi into his possession, but was quickly punched out of the way by Flain. Once Flurr got the cookironi, the Cragsters Maxed and gave chase, only to end up having to face the Electroids Max and Infernites Max for it. During the fight, the cookironi ended up destroyed, but a Nixel with a box to himself is found, and all the characters gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a Digging contest with his brothers, he and Kooky Cookie managed to lose track of Teslo, who stumbled into the Mountain City. When it looked like the Electroids were planning to sacrifice Teslo, they quickly went to his defense. When they learned that this is actually a preparation for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, the Cragsters all joined in, with both tribes eventually Maxing to compete in a dancing competition. ("Electrorock") During a party, he set up the Ballooñata and ended up having the party literally crashed by Teslo and Apple Blossom. ("Murp") After ordering the final ceramic figure, Teddy Butterfly, Krader had to face Cheeky Chocolate, who continues to purposely "miss" his house. After enlisting the help of both of his brothers, and failing both times, he comes up with idea for them to Max, which ends up finally stopping Cheeky Chocolate in her tracks, forcing her to give Krader his package. Out of complete and oblivious happiness, he ends up spiking his figurine, shattering it. When he realizes what he did, he breaks down crying. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Krader ended up briefly crushed by the rock, but managed to shake it off for the next round. Teaming up with Kooky Cookie, he ended up facing Teslo and Apple Blossom. After Apple Blossom accidentally set the rock on fire and left him and Kooky Cookie in an explosion, he Mixed with Cheeky Chocolate to play the newly created game Coupleball ("Rockball") He and his Cragster brothers came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") While on the run from a Nixel swarm with Toasty Pop, Krader learned the hard way that Flurr replaced his Cubit with a hamlogna sandwich. As the two of them plummeted off of a cliff, Kraw and Glomp came to their rescue by making an ice slide and a snowboard, where he then realized that Toasty Pop's cubit, which was the wrong colors for him, were the right ones for the two of them. ("Wrong Colors") He was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures He was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival. When it was revealed to the crowd that Flurr had eaten all the hamlogna sandwiches, he commented, slightly happily, on how harsh the other Electroids were towards him. He was later Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but was eventually returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Krader was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. He Maxed with his branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry. His best friend is Kooky Cookie. Technical Details Basis Krader's name is a misspelling of the word "crater". He might be based on a crane as he has a large arm and can spin around; shown in his LEGO set. His name is also similar to Cragger's from Legends of Chima, another LEGO theme. Livery Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Memorable Quotes *''"I buy now!"'' - Krader, Mailman *''"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up..."'' - Krader, Mailman *''"Guys, I have rock-solid plan!" - Krader, Mailman *"Ballooñata!"'' - Krader, Murp *''"Yeah, yeah! Me gots Cubit! Hamlogna Sandwich? OOOH, FLURR!"'' - Krader, Wrong Colors *''"Ooh! Harsh."'' -Krader, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"How many characters does it take to cross the road?"'' - Krader, Mixel Moon Madness Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games, Ghosts! (cameo) and Coast Guard Teslo (mentioned) Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *David P. Smith (UK/US) *Zvika Fohrman (Israel) *Irwin Daayán (Latin America) *Anton Savenkov (Russia) *Előd Botond (Hungary) *Tomasz Błasiak (Poland) *Adrian Locovei (Romania) *Henrique Reis (Brazil) Horn Trivia *He is the leader of the Cragsters thanks to his no-nonsense personality. *He digs by rotating his hand like a drill. *He is seen being injured the most out all of the Mixels: his buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that he was about to use, the Electroids once took Krader and constantly electrocuted him, and he once Murped with Flain, and then uncontrollably burnt himself while Murping. The same Murp also caused him to burn a hole through their snow half-pipe and freeze himself. *Like Lunk, in the show, he is seen with buck teeth, while in his LEGO model he has "normal" teeth. *He is similar to Kramm, due to their large hands being similar in LEGO, they are both leaders with names that start with the three letters "K", "R", and "A", and they both have something to do with rock, where Kramm has rocky feet and Krader is based off stone. Even more evidence is below, stating he may be based off a crane, as Kramm is also based off some sort of construction tool or vehicle. He is also similar to Kamzo and Kuffs. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters